Jovenes Mutantes
by Hyuuga Rouge
Summary: Los Mutantes Carmesi, un grupo terrorista pro-mutantes prepara un ataque a un instituto humano. Tras ser parados por los X-Men y Pyros, una de ellos es capturada. ¿Como va a acabar esto? Despues de X-Men 3, OC


**Notas Iniciales: **Todo es de Marvel y escribo sin animo de lucro.

_Dedicaciones_: A mi amiga Bea, que me ayudo a encontrar un lector-critico por mucho que le grite que no me ayudara.

A un chico de mi colegio que fue el primero en decir que si y del que nunca me acuerdo del nombre.

A mi primo Javi, el que al final fue mi lector-critico y me ha ayudado bastante con esto.

**Como leerlo:**

-bla bla bla- (Dialogos)

_bla bla bla_ (Recuerdos, sentido figurado y palabras en otros idiomas.)

_**Capitulo I: Ataque**_

Unos chicos estaban escondidos detras de unos matorrales, observando a la gente que entraba y salia de aquel intituto.

Una de ellos era una chica de pelo negro y rizado, poco por debajo de los hombro, llamada Wanda, pero mas conocida como Bruja Escarlata.

El segundo tenia unos rasgos parecidos a los de Wanda, pero sus facciones eran mas rudas, y su pelo era blanco. Se lo conocia como Mercurio, pero en realidad su nombre era Pietro.

El siguiente sobresalia un poco mas que el resto por su pelo ligeramente rojizo, su, ya habitual para el grupo, gabardina, sus ojos de un rojo encendido en un fondo negro, y la baraja que llevaba siempre en la mano. Su nombre era Remy, pero era mas conocido con el sobrenombre de Gambito.

Y la tercera, pero no menos importante era una chica de rasgos asitaticos, pelo negro y liso, y ojos como los de Remy, rojos, pero algo mas apagados y sin aquel fondo negro. Su nombre, Ai, alias, Jigoku.

Wanda observo a unos de los chicos que se suponian _los infiltrados_. El chico tenia el cabello rubio y corto, y los ojos eran como zafiros. Se llamaba Casey, pero su alia dentro del grupo era Psy.

Wanda volvio su mirada a la asiatica, quien asintio a modo de señal para empezar el llamado _Ataque a la Escoria_.

La joven se concentro a mas no poder para activar su poder. Al tiempo en el que cerraba los ojos, todas las maquinas de dentro y fuera del instituto se descontrolaron. Varios humanos empezaron a gritar, otros tantos no le dieron mucha importancia pensando que era _un simple fallo electrico_, y el resto eran _los pequeños infiltrados_.

Remy saco tres cartas, que empezaron a brillar con un poder que parecia magnetico. La asiatica lo miro y le sonrio, con aquel sadismo que el que siempre le sonreia, y que a el, personalmente, le encantaba.

-_Au revoir_, _mes amis_...-susurro al tiempo que tiraba las cartas a varios humanos.

Estas cartas explotaron, haciendo que aquellos humanos saltaran en pedazos. Aquellos humanos que aun no habian gritado se descontrolaron del todo. Entonces era el momento de empezar a jugar en serio.

Casey se concentro un poco y elevo a varios humanos en el aire. Los gritos se intensificaron al ver como aquellos humanos empezaban a ahogarse en el aire, lo que intensifico la sonrisa sadica de Ai.

-Te toca, _mon amour_-le susurro el frances a Ai.

-Encantada...-le respondio saliendo de su escondite.

Se paro en seco al ver que de pronto el cielo se habia oscurecido y algunos relampagos se asomaban de entre las nubes. El segundo y ulimo _infiltrado_, Jack alias Erkennen, el chico aleman de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, parecio alterase de momento.

-¡Vienen varios mutantes!¡Una de ellos nos puede freir de un rayo!-le grito alterado-¡No podemos perder mas tiempo, Jigoku!

-¡Se perdera el tiempo que yo diga!-le grito la asitatica en respuesta-¿Estamos?

-Estamos...-murmuro Jack algo cohivido. Realmente, no queria que la chica usase sus devastadores poderes sobre el.

Un rayo cayo cerca de Casey, haciendo que el chico se desconcentrara y los humanos que habia levitado cayesen al suelo luchando por recuperar el aire.

Los tres que esperaban detras de los matorrales salieron de su escondite, listos para luchar. Remy preparo varias cartas, listas para lanzar contra aquellos que quisiesen estar en su contra, Wanda dejo descontrolar las maquinas y empezo a parar la lluvia, y Pietro se puso en posicion de ataque para coser a puñetazos a aquel que el viese como enemigo. Mientras, Ai empezo a concentrarse, lista para atacar en el momento justo.

Los mutantes que querian detenerlos aparecieron al fin. Una de ellas era Ororo, alias Tormenta, y los otros dos no eran ni mas ni menos que Bobby, el Hombre de Hielo, y Logan, alias Lobezno.

-Chamuscalos, _petite_-le susurro Remy a la asiatica mientras cargaba algunas de sus cartas.

-Primero los vuelas, y yo quemare lo que quede-le contesto ensanchando su habitual sonrisa sadica.

-Como quieras, _mon amour_.

El frances lanzo cuatro cartas, que estallaron casi al instante. Lastima que a Bobby le dio tiempo a crear una pared de hielo, protegiendolos de la explosion.

-_Merde_...-susurro el chico.

-Bruja Escarlata, conten sus poderes-le ordeno.

-Pero...-murmuro Wanda.

-¡He dicho que se los contengas!-le grito-¡Sabes hacerlo!¿No?¡Pues ya esta!¿O acaso quieres que nos maten?

-Esta bien...-definitivamente, nadie queria que Ai utilizara sus poderes en ellos.

La morena se concentro de nuevo, intentando controlar los poderes de los tres mutantes. Sin embargo, era imposible contenerlos todos. La chica siguio intentandolo, pero solo consiguio caer desmallada por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-_Baka_...-murmuro, volviendo a su posicion de defensa-Mercurio, ya sabes que hacer.

-Si, Jigoku-respondio el chico con un gesto afirmativo, y empezo a correr casi a la velocidad de la luz para entrar en el intituto y completar la tarea.

Remy volvio a intentar volarlos con sus naipes, pero era pracicamente imposible, ya que la pared era muy solida. Un rayo cayo a pocos centimetros de el, como si le advirtieran que no siguiera intentadolo.

La asiatica extendio las manos delante y empezo a concentrarse. De las palmas de sus manos salieron dos llamaradas, que empezaron a derretir la pared de hielo protectora, llevandose a todo humano que habia de por medio por delante. Cuando practicamente Casey y Jack celebraban la victoria de su compañera, ambas llamaradas se apagaron.

-¿Que haces?

Era la voz de Casey, que sonaba muy alarmado.

-Un mutante. Hay otro mutante mas, y nos va a freir en serio-dijo Jack a modo de regañina.

Pero la asiatica apenas le prestaba atencion, pues ya habia localizado al mutante, John, alias Pyros. Estaba apoyado en uno de los coches que habian quedado aparcados delante del intituto, con una pequeña bola de fuego en la mano, y una sonrisa sadica que podia competir con la de Ai.

-¡Mision cumplida!-la voz de Pietro saco de su ensimismamiento a la asiatica.

-¡Atras!-grito Ai al ver que el piromano se disponia a lanzar aquella bola de fuego.

La chica extandio las manos y volvio a concentrarse, creando un escudo de agua que paro la bola. No la paro para protejerse ella sola, pues a ella el fuego apenas la afectaba, y si se concentaba, nisiquiera le daria algo de calor. En realidad lo hizo para proteger a sus compañeros.

-Buena jugada, _précieuse_-dijo Remy sonriendo.

-Gambito...-murmuro Ai como pudo, pues el esfuerzo para parar las, ahora, llamaradas que les mandaba John apenas la dejaba hablar-Vamos...Huid...Ahora.

-_Oui_, Jigoku-le respondio el chico para luego girarse al resto-¡Vamos!

El resto dejaron atrás a la asitatica. Pietro cargaba con su hermana, Wanda, Casey y Jack corrienron, acelerando un poco gracias a la telequinesis de Casey, pero Remy no se movio un centimetro. No estaba dispuesto a perder a aquella compañera, y menos de esa forma.

El frances volvio a cargar un naipe y se lo lanzo por debajo de las llamas, iendo parar a los pies de piromano. La explosion que se produzo, aunque pequeña, lo hizo caer al suelo, parando la llamarada en el acto y, por consecuencia, el escudo acuatico.

-¡Vamos!-murmuro Remy cogiendo a la chica por el brazo y saliendo a correr con ella.

Consiguien escapar, si, pero no sin alguna que otra quemadura, pues Ai ya no tenia fuerzas para protegerse ni ella misma.

Llegaron a uno de los edificios que estaban pegados al instituto, mas concretamente estaban delante de una motocicleta roja.

-Gambito...-murmuro Ai con voz debil, pues estaba muy cansada-¿Hemos conseguido escapar?

-Tranquila, _précieuse_, salimos de alli a tiempo-le contesto con un deje cariñoso que solo le mostraba a ella.

El frances subio a su moto y ayudo a la asiatica a subirse ella tambien. La chica se agarro firmemente a la cintura de Remy nada mas subir, como si temiera caerse si se soltaba.

Puso la moto en marcha y empezo a conducir lentamente por las calles mas oscuras y menos transitadas. El chico sentia el calor de la chica en su espalda y su aliento en la nuca, provocandole una reaccion que a el le parecio dulcemente escalofriante.

-Gambito...-le llamo Ai-¿Por que no saliste corriendo?

-_Je ne voulais pas te perdre, jolie_...-le respondio, esperando que la chica no le entendiese.

-Yo tampoco queria perderte a ti...-le susurro debilmente, dandole a entender que si lo habia entendido-_Niisan_...

Eso lo hizo entristecerse, pues sabia perfectamente que _Niisan_ era _Hermano_ en la lengua natal de Ai. ¿Cuando se daria cuenta de no queria que amase como a un hermano?¿O acaso lo hacia a proposito para que no se hiciese ilusiones? Daba igual, porque en cualquiera de los casos, lo hacia sentir mal.

-Ya hemos llegado...-dijo Remy a los cinco minutos, parando la moto delante de un bloque de apartamentos.

_El cuartel general_ de _Los Mutantes Carmesí _(Nombre que se le habia ocurrido a Wanda) no era otra cosa que un apartamento de varias habitaciones. El salon, el comedor y la cocina estaba en la misma habitacion, luego estaba el baño y finalmente los tres dormitorios, uno para Wanda y Ai, otro para Jack y Casey, y el tercero para Remy y Pietro.

Alli solo estaban Jack y Casey. Jack ya le habia curado las pequeñas quemaduras que tenia Casey por culpa del rayo, y este estaba practicando su telequinesia desarmando y volviendo a armar un boligrafo de los que daban por la calle como propaganda de bancos.

La asiatica se sento al lado de Jack y le extendio la mano mostrando la quemadura que tenia en la palma. El aleman comprendio al instante lo que queria y puso ambas manos encima de la quemadura. Remy los miro receloso, pues solo el tenia derecho a acercarse tanto a Ai.

Las palmas del chico emitiron un luz verde y, cuando retiro las manos, no quedaba rastro de la quemadura.

-¿Donde estan Bruja Escarlata y Mercurio?-pregunto el frances poniendo su, ya habitual, tono prepotente.

-No se, seguramente llegaran dentro de un rato-respondio Jack-¿Tienes alguna otra herida, Jigoku?

-No, Erkennen, estoy perfectamente-contesto la asiatica levantandose y dirigiendose a su dormitorio.

-¡Oh!¡Gambito!¡_Merci beaucoup_ por salvarme!-exclamo Remy con voz de pito, molesto porque nisiquiera le agradesiese el no estar combertida en cenizas.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto el aleman.

-¿_Et tu qui crois-tu_?¡_Je risque par elle et ni s'elle veut donne-moi les grâces_!¡_Semble imbécile_!

-Por lo poco que he entendido, estas mosqueado porque no te ha dado las gracias-dijo, y dio un largo suspiro.

-Parece que no la conoces, Gambito...-dijo el rubio que hasta ese momento no habia entrado en la conversacion, esta vez sacando y metiendo las pilas de un mando-Ella no da las gracias aunque le hagas el favor de su vida.

-_Non elle est toujours tel_...

Los chicos sigueron discutiendo aquello sin percatarse de lo que iban a entrar por la puerta a la media hora.

-¡Han cogido a Bruja Escarlata!-exclamo un asustado Pietro entrando por la puerta a la velocidad del sonido.

El mando con el que Casey estaba _jugando_ cayo al suelo haciendo un ruido como si se hubiese roto un plastico fino.

-¿_Nani ka_?-pregunto Ai saliendo de su cuarto a toda prisa.

-¡No...no se que me paso!¡Se me cayo y la cogieron!-el chico de pelo albino parecia realmente asustado.

-¡_Baka ya rou_!¿_Dono ni kanou sei o nokosu ka_?-grito la japonesa tan furiosa que nisiquiera podia hablar en un idioma que no fuese el natal.

-_Calme-toi_, Jigoku-la intento tranquilizar Remy, sin mucho éxito, que se diga.

-¿_Watashi ha ochitsui te irai desu ka_?¡_Watashi no shin yuu ha, watashi no imo u to ha, kono heni tai o torae te ki ta_!¿T_o iu o kyaku sama ni mo go ochitsuke ba nara nai to omou ka_?-grito aun mas furiosa.

-Solo te digo que te calmes para que te podamos entender, _jolie_-le dijo Remy con algo de indiferencia, pues que estaba algo mas acostumbrado a cuando la chica saltaba su muro emocional y se ponia de aquella forma.

-¡_Baka_!

-¡Ya vale!¡Se supone que ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a rescatar a Bruja Escarlata!¿No?

Aquellas palabras tan dura por parte de Casey les hizo reaccionar duramente a Pietro y Ai. Sabia como eran los dos, y la unica manera de hacerlos reaccionar era esa, com palabras lo mas duras posible.

-Esta bien, vamos-dijo la chica un poco mas tranquila.

-Pero, _chérie_...-empezo Remy pensando bien en como continuar-Aun estas algo debil...

La asiatica fingio no oirlo y salio por la puerta del apartamento seguida de Pietro y Casey.

-Tranqui, es mas dura de lo que parece-le dijo el aleman dandole un golpecito en el hombro y echando a andar con el detras.

-_Mais_... _je_...

-Venga, vamos.

"_Ademas, lo que nos interesa es que esteis debiles_" completo Jack mentalmente


End file.
